Hot Tub High School Reunion
by Goodfella73
Summary: When the co-owner of a salon/spa franchise is murdered, Lucifer and Decker set off to find her killer. Meanwhile, a recovering Malcolm meets his "Savior." This story coincides within the first season of"Lucifer" and is set between the episodes "Wingman" and "Et Tu, Doctor." For entertainment purposes only.


Lucifer: Hot Tub High School Reunion

By Goodfella73

 _Note from the author_

 _The events in this episode occur between "Wingman" and "Et Tu, Doctor." For entertainment purposes only._

 _Chapter One_

From the second Mazikeen stepped into Lux, she knew she had walked into a hellish nightmare, even for her standards.

At least seven men and women were gathered at the bar conversing loudly as they drank glasses of liquor or beer, and snacking on trays of cheeses and Xavier. Their tattered clothes indicated they were homeless and down on their luck. One man's ratty blonde hair reached halfway down his back, covering his old Michael Cooper Lakers jersey. Another man sat at the piano and played a passable version of a Mariah Carey song. A glass holding what appeared to be his dentures sat in view.

Maze cringed at the sight before walking down the stairs. Her hand moved under her jacket for her knives until she saw who was the cause of the chaos before her. Lucifer himself stood at the end of the bar with his usual glass of brandy in hand directing the bartender in making a shot for his guests. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Ah, Maze!" He smiled and set his glass down. "You are just in time, my dear. I want to introduce you to someone."

Maze did not even glance at the woman he indicated. "What are you doing?"

Lucifer maintained his smile. "I decided to have some of Lux's neighbors in for liquid refreshment, of course. Weatherman said it was suppose to be in the hundreds today. And who said there can never be Hell on Earth?"

Exasperated, Maze pulled Lucifer away from the bar out of earshot. " _Neighbors?_ Lucifer, a neighbor is someone you lend your lawnmower to so they can take care of their yard. Not someone who is sleeping on the last piece of grass in the alleyway!"

"Oh come, Maze, I'm going to celebrate my birthday soon and I just want everyone to celebrate with me. Like Crash for example." He gestured to the man at the piano who switched from Mariah Carey to a piano version of a Jay Z song. "Crash was considered a child prodigy on the ivories back in his day."

"Until he was caught going the wrong way on the expressway with three bricks of cocaine, three hookers and his wedding ring in his stomach," Maze countered. "Stellar example. How do you think he got that nickname?"

Lucifer took another swallow of his brandy and pointed at Crash. "He did it all on _his birthday._ "

Maze almost pulled her knife out when she saw one of the miscreants stand up on his stool to reach for a liquor bottle sitting in its bar well. The bartender quickly reacted and pulled it out of his reach. " _Lucifer_ , you are the Lord of Darkness, not some … angel, no pun intended, who provides shelter or celebrates birthdays. _This …_ this isn't you at all."

Lucifer's reply was cut short as he looked over Maze's shoulder. Chloe Decker stood at the entranceway on her cell, all business. "Well, duty calls so we'll have to continue this conversation later," he said, pulling a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Maze unfolded the paper and scanned its contents as he began to make his exit. "What's this?"

Lucifer turned around and smiled. "I called my tailor Armando this morning and asked him to bring over some of his more ordinary fashions over for our guests to try on today but they will need some delicates purchased. That's a list of their names and sizes so be a good little demon and handle it, will you? Chop chop."

He turned back and ran up the stairs before Maze could formulate an angry reply. She snarled and turned her gaze to the piano where Crash reached for his glass and pulled out his dentures. He plopped them in his mouth and flashed her a toothy grin.

Maze snarled again.

#

Chloe parked her car across the street from a large white Victorian home. Several police cars were parked in the driveway which circled in front of the house as well as a van for the medical examiner. Passers by on foot stood on the sidewalk in front of the house conversing amongst themselves while several uniformed officers stood watch outside the gates.

She and Lucifer exited the vehicle and walked towards the house. "Well I would be pissed off as well, Lucifer. You left Maze with a bunch of homeless people you found behind your bar, for Christ's sake!"

Lucifer held up a finger but she continued. "And then you told her to go buy underwear for them? I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm actually impressed but I think you probably took it just a _little_ too far."

Chloe waited for the typical smart comment from Lucifer but instead all she received was a puzzled look. "What is wrong with wanting to celebrate? I only provided a bit of libation."

"You should have provided them directions to the closest shelter. Not perpetuate their situation. Popping bottles and eating a smorgasbord of cheeses? Do you realize that's probably how some of them turned homeless?"

"According to Maze, not my pianist Crash," replied Lucifer as he followed Chloe through the driveway gate after displaying her badge. "Cocaine and hookers were his downfall."

Chloe spotted Dan Espinoza on the front porch speaking with the medical examiner. "I thought that one looked familiar."

Dan looked up from his notes as Chloe and Lucifer ascended the porch steps. "Detective Douche." Lucifer shot a smile at Chloe and then at Dan. "On the case again for the desperate and downtrodden as usual."

Chloe shook her head and glanced at her ex-husband who rolled his eyes and ignored Lucifer. "Victim is Pamela Walker. Twenty-nine. Owner of several beauty salons and spas in California, New York and Vegas. Husband arrived home from a business trip in New York early this morning and discovered the body in the garden tub upstairs."

"Beauty salon owner? I might know her," said Lucifer. "I send my friends to only the best."

"Cause of death may be asphyxiation but we'll know more when they get the body back to the morgue," continued Dan. "T.O.D. is between 1 and 2 am last night."

Chloe nodded. "Any witnesses?"

"The victim's mother-in-law was staying here at the house with her. She said she arrived around 4 and was in bed asleep around 11 pm. Pam had called around 6 pm and said she was going out with some friends after work so not to wait up. She didn't hear anything until the husband woke her up after finding the body."

The three turned as the examiners rolled a gurney outside on the porch with a zipped up body bag on top and guided it carefully to the driveway. Chloe turned back to Dan. "Is the husband here?"

Dan walked to the open double front doors and pointed inside. "Head straight back outside to the veranda. He's out there with his parents and brother."

"Okay." Chloe looked around and noted Lucifer was already peeking inside the house. Typical. "I'll go talk with them then. Did you speak with Malcolm's wife after …. you know?"

"No. I thought I would give her some time before I call over there. Set something up for the funeral, you know? Since the case was dropped, he rates a full honors ceremony."

Chloe hesitated and gently squeezed his arm. "Call me if you get anything on the case. I better talk with the Walkers before Lucifer gets a hold of them. "

Dan gave her a smile and stepped down off the porch. After ensuring the medical examiner's office pass any new information to him or Chloe, he walked down the driveway to his vehicle parked on the street.

His cellphone ring as he was opening the door. He looked at the caller ID and grimaced. "Espinoza," he answered.

"Hey, this is Paolucci," the man on the other end responded. "You busy?"

Anthony Paolucci was Chloe's chief antagonist when she accused his partner Malcolm Graham of colluding with a criminal. An unknown assailant shot Malcolm, placing him in a coma for months. The doctors felt he would never recover so his wife Mel tearfully decided to shut off the machinery keeping him alive days ago. Chloe dropped the case against him partly to make peace with the department and the family, but also because of new evidence found pointing to an unknown officer in her department.

"I'm leaving a murder scene but I have a minute. What is it?"

Paolucci hesitated for a second. "You won't believe this. Mel asked me to keep it quiet just in case but … "

"Paolucci, what is it? Spit it out!"

"All right, all right! Malcolm's alive! He's alive!"

Dan nearly dropped his phone at the announcement. He glanced out of his passenger window at Chloe looking over the body of the victim before responding. "How is that possible? The doctors had no hope of him recovering."

"I know, and they had the machine turned off and everything. Mel said he was flat lined for twenty or thirty seconds and then all of a sudden, BAM! His heart started beating on its own! He's already sitting up without a ventilator!"

Dan covered his eyes with his free hand, scarcely believing the story Paolucci was telling him. "That's - that's great, Tony. Chloe and I, we'll make a point to see him when he's up for it."

"Already working on it. Make sure you pass this on to Decker. I'm sure she would appreciate hearing the news."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Dan said distractedly. "I'll see her later today so I'll tell her then."

"Okay, then. I gotta go."

A clearly happy Paolucci disconnected the call, leaving Dan alone in silence with his thoughts.

#

Lucifer stood waiting by the sink in the spacious kitchen when Chloe entered. He was so uncharacteristically silent that Chloe almost walked by without noticing him until she noted he was not outside.

She turned around and finally acknowledged his presence. "Really? You didn't go outside to speak with the family? I'm shocked."

Lucifer moved over to where she stood. "I'm trying to decide how I'm going to celebrate my birthday in the next few days, Detective. A big blow out or quiet affair with a few close friends?"

Chloe sighed. "I've seen some of your friends." She moved to open the sliding glass door behind her. "But can we discuss this _after_ we speak with the family?"

Before Chloe could finish, Lucifer quickly opened the door and stepped out onto the veranda. Biting back a curse, Chloe followed.

The veranda was spacious and wide, with nearly two dozen couches and chairs spread throughout. A long, brick walkway led from the house and descending level by level to a pool with the Los Angeles cityscape in the background. A dozen trees lined the walkway, giving the impression of a driveway leading to a house.

Sitting by herself was a young blonde-haired man sitting close to the house in a separate chair. The couches flanking her were occupied by a older couple in their late fifties holding hands as they spoke with her but the conversation ceased at their approach.

Chloe showed them her badge. "Excuse me. I'm Detective Decker, and this is my associate, Mr. Morningstar."

The man looked at the couple first before rising to his feet. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Walker. These are my parents, Quentin and Sarah."

The elder Walker gestured to the empty couch in front of him and his wife. "Whatever you can do to find Pam's killer will be greatly appreciated. This … this has us torn up beyond belief."

"I understand, Mr. Walker. One thing I need to do is formulate a timeline from when she left work to this morning so hopefully we'll find some answers." Chloe opened her notepad. "Mrs. Walker, you told Detective Espinoza you were here by yourself?"

"Wait a minute, Detective." Lucifer was staring hard at Mrs. Walker and gave her a smile. "I find it very odd that a beautiful woman like you would stay at your daughter-in-law's house by yourself, married or not. A Friday night of all nights. So tell me …. what would bring you here to stay here even if Pamela was not going to be home? What was it here that you desired?"

Chloe noted Sarah's eyes lost focus. The older woman smiled back at Lucifer and swooned slightly, mimicking nearly every person Lucifer has come into contact with and fall under whatever spell he concocted.

Sarah looked hesitantly at her husband and back at Lucifer. "I might as well come out with it," she said, giving a lackadaisical show of defeat. "I was here with Harper Scott last night. We had a wonderful time."

The surprise was more evident on the faces of the Walker men than Chloe. Sarah shook her head and blinked several times as if she regained her senses. Matthew's mouth hung open but was unable to make a sound, his eyes darting back and forth between his parents.

Lucifer sat back and gave his sleeves a tug. "Bloody marvellous," he reveled. "Lust. A personal favorite of mine."

Quentin cursed and shot to his feet in anger. "Harper Scott?! Again?! What the hell?! You swore this was over, Sarah! You swore!"

Chloe held up a hand. "Who is this Harper Scott? I'm gonna need to speak with him. Where is he?"

" _She."_ Matthew spoke from his seat, having regained some composure but the surprise was evident in his voice and on his face. "Harper Scott is a she. She's Mom's best friend. And roommate ... from college."

"Splendid." Lucifer flashed a smile as he looked across at a clearly embarrassed Sarah Walker. "I always said college is the best place for experimentation."

Matthew pointed to the walkway. "My brother is over by the pool if you want to talk to him, Detective."

Chloe responded instantly. "Probably will be the best thing after seeing this," she said, rising to her feet. She glared down at Lucifer until he too stood. "I'll come back a little later to talk to you all. _Separately_."

The parents were yelling in full force as Chloe and Lucifer strolled down the walkway. "How do you do that?" she asked. "Before I can get one legitimate question out, you go and break up a marriage."

Lucifer pointed at his eyes. "Because I can tell when a sense of satisfaction was had, Detective. It wasn't my fault that the woman was doing all the satisfying. And a strong possibility since the Reagan Administration."

"Shh." Chloe silenced him as they rounded a wall of trees and stepped onto the edges of the enormous pool. A tall man with short brown hair stood by himself midway down its side with his back to them, staring at the rippling water blankly.

He gave no indication of acknowledging their presence as they slowly walked up to him. Chloe held her badge out as she said, "Mr. Walker, I'm Detective Decker with the L.A.P.D. I know this is a difficult time but I would like to ask you some questions concerning your wife."

The man raised his head and slowly turned around to focused on Chloe, his eyes widened in surprise. "Chloe? Chloe Decker?"

Lucifer looked down at the detective who held a gaze of recognition. "Do you know him, Detective?"

Chloe sighed as the man walked up to them. "Kevin Walker is … an old friend of mine. From a long time ago."

The man gave a weak smile as he embraced Chloe. "Wow, Chloe. This has to be pretty awkward, huh? Working my wife's murder."

"No, _this_ isn't awkward," she said, feeling Lucifer's eyes on her as she returned the embrace briefly before pulling back. "I'm sorry we had to see each other again under these circumstances."

"Excuse me." Lucifer stepped in close to stare hard at Kevin. "You certainly look familiar."

Chloe exhaled in frustration. "I might as well tell you now since I know you're gonna find out sooner or later. Kevin and I … worked together. A long time ago."

Lucifer's eyes widened at the news as he snapped his fingers and smiled at the man. "Of course! I knew I've seen you somewhere before! You were credited as "Horny Boy Number Three."

Still filled with glee, he turned to Chloe. "Well if this isn't a "Hot Tub High School" reunion, Detective."

#

Doctor Chun transcribed notes in a medical chart as he spoke to his patient. "Your recovery is remarkable, Detective. Muscle control is excellent, EKG, EEG, they look good. How is your energy? Are you able to get in and out of bed without overexerting yourself?"

Malcolm Graham nodded his head as he eyed the lunch tray the nurse had brought in during the doctor's exam. "I'm ready to get out of here, Doc. When is that going to happen?"

"I have to be honest, I have never seen a coma patient recover so quickly before. Even a person who's in a coma for say a week faces some sort of degradation that can be restored or corrected with a little bit of time but you? A man who has been under for months? You, my friend, are a medical miracle."

He placed the chart on the bed footrest and slid the dining tray in front of Malcolm. "Barring any setbacks, I'm going to push for your release tomorrow."

Malcolm laughed lightly as the doctor exited the room. The door closed behind him automatically. He picked up the cover and grimaced at the sight of the Salisbury steak and mixed vegetables underneath. Replacing the cover, he stretched for the cherry jello and spoon resting on the far edge of the tray just out of reach.

A large paper bag fell into his lap, startling him. He looked down and saw it was a bag from his favorite fast food restaurant. His mouth already watering, he started to open it to see its contents.

"I trust I have it right," a masculine voice replied.

Malcolm's head shot up at the sound. A handsome man, bald with a trimmed goatee, chocolate skinned and impeccably attired in a gray suit with black shirt underneath, sat smiling in a chair situated in the far corner of Malcolm's new room.

Malcolm looked at the man and at the door and him again. "Uh … how did you get in here? I didn't hear that door open."

The man rose from his chair and slowly walked over to the side of Malcolm's bed. "That's not important, Malcolm. What's important is that I want you to enjoy your double bacon chili cheeseburger with seasoned fries."

Curiosity gave in as Malcolm took a peek inside the bag. The surprise was evident on his face when he looked back up. "Looks right," he announced. "Thanks. I not really feeling the hospital fare here."

"I'm glad, Malcolm. Very glad." The man clapped his hand on the bed rail. "I was worried there for a minute."

Malcolm felt more and more uneasy as the man continued to stare at him. "Are you a doctor? I was just examined a minute ago. In fact I might be released tomorrow."

The man laughed. "I … opened an office not far from here actually but no, I'm not a doctor here. I am, however, interested in your well being. I'm very happy to hear that you're going to be released."

He leaned in close until their faces were mere inches apart. "Sitting here enjoying life as you know it like this burger is but one reward compared to the alternative you experienced. _A life-death experience."_

Seeing the puzzlement on Malcolm's face, the man straightened and paced to the end of the bed. "When you flatlined, did you experience … pain? Unimaginable, immeasurable pain?"

The puzzlement slowly gave way to astonishment as realization set. "Yes, Malcolm. It was I who delivered you from your just reward of eternal damnation to bring you back here. Back to your life. To your friends. To your family."

He picked up Malcolm's charts and scanned them over. "You are indeed gaining strength, Malcolm. You will be released tomorrow and when you do, I will call on you to complete a task for me."

Malcolm did not answer immediately. A smugness began to appear on his face as he slowly reached into the bag on his lap and pulled out the burger. He unwrapped it and smiled at the sight of it as it rested on his lap. "When I'm up to it, of course."

A flash of anger hinted on the man's face. He forced a smile back on his face as he said, "When you are up to it."

Malcolm nodded and glanced back in the bag. "I hope there's some ketchup in here. I don't trust anything they fi-."

A gust of wind washed over Malcolm, blowing nearly everything on the tray to the floor. He barely was able to save his burger and fries. "What the hell?!"

When he situated himself, he noticed the man was gone. The door was closed just as it has been since Dr. Chun left. His gaze turned from the entrance to his steak on the floor to his untouched burger. Shrugging, he took a bite of it.

Tears began to well up in his eyes.

#

Chloe could feel Lucifer's eyes burn through her as they walked towards her car in awkward silence. "This is crazy," she muttered.

Lucifer remained silent, walking past the detective whistling a tune until he was outside the passenger door. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Detective. I would have thought the boy credited as "Horny Boy Number One" would be the one who would live here."

Chloe looked over the top of the car at him and exhaled, expelling a lot of the stress pent up within. "Not … really? No, you're freaking me out with this ... silent treatment so you have one minute to just get it out of your system. Go."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You think so low of me, Detective," he said.

"You're going to hold this over my head, aren't you?"

Lucifer grinned. "What's next, Detective?"

Chloe shook her head as she looked up and down the streets. "This is a gated community so there might be a record of who comes in and out. And score! Street cams. I need to get a warrant to get the video and record of every number keyed in around the time of death. After that I have to stop at Trixie's school and then Pamela's salon. I can drop you at Lux and we can meet up later, or you can come with."

She started to unlock the car but noticed the dismay on Lucifer's face. "I'm sure you'll have _so_ _much fun_ there with Trixie and all of her friends."

"Lux is fine." Lucifer pulled on the door handle repeatedly but to no avail as it was still locked. "Miniature miscreants."

#

Maze sat at the bar with her sixth glass of scotch in hand when Lucifer walked up to the bar. He looked around with a frown as he reached for the bottle and a glass. "Maze, where are our guests?"

"You mean _your guests."_ Maze swallowed the contents of her glass in a single gulp and slammed the glass down on the bar. " _Your guests?_ The same guests who while they were changing upstairs in _your_ suite proceeded to drink nearly all of your alcohol and called their friends up and invited them who in turn called _their friends_ until it looked like a soup kitchen line outside? Even one of Crash's hookers showed up!"

Lucifer brightened. "Splendid. Did she leave some novelty items behind?"

Maze glared at him in silence as he finished his glass. "All right then. I'm off to an appointment and then a meet with the detective. In the meantime, I need you to take care of one small detail for me."

"What?"

Lucifer smiled. '"Why, my birthday party."

#

 _Chapter Two_

Chloe pulled up in front of a spacious brick front business advertising as a salon and spa. She looked over and spotted Lucifer's coupe sitting empty across the street. "Unbelievable," she said.

She exited the car and walked to the entrance. Opening the door, she marveled at the marble interior and custom made front desk. A mixture of men and women sat to the left side in a spacious waiting area which doubled as a bar.

A petite blonde-haired woman behind the desk smiled as Chloe was taking in her surroundings. "Welcome to Walker's Spa and Salon. Are you here for an appointment?"

"Unfortunately, no." Chloe showed the woman her badge. "I would like to speak to the manager."

The smile disappeared from her face when she saw the badge. "A few of us heard about what happened to Pam," she said softly as she picked up her desk phone. "Terri hasn't left her office since she received the call so those of us who knows have been keeping it to ourselves."

She pressed a button and waited a second before speaking. "I have a detective here who would like to speak with you." Waiting another few seconds, she nodded and replaced the receiver.

"If you would follow me, please." The receptionist gestured to the right of the desk. "I'll take you to Terri."

Chloe smiled. "Before we go to her, would you mind if I pick up something first?"

#

She heard his familiar voice even before she even saw him. "And if you put one of those masks on your face every night, Rachel, you have my word ten years will be shed within a month."

The receptionist and Chloe rounded a corner and walked into the manicurist section of the salon. Surrounded by several ladies dressed from head to toe in wardrobe that seemed worth more than all the contents in her closet, Lucifer sat at a station with his fingers soaking in gel.

One of the women spoke up. She carried in her arms a chihuahua with a diamond-encrusted collar. "Lucifer, you are such a doll. Why haven't we crossed paths before?"

"My path usually lead me upstairs into my bedroom, Allison. I'm sure your husband would never appreciate _that,"_ he said with a glint in his eye.

The expression on the woman's face said otherwise as Chloe cleared her throat. Lucifer looked up and nodded. "Ladies, I'm afraid I must cut our time short," he said as he stood. Accepting a towel from the manicurist, he dried his hands and dropped it on the table before fishing a hundred-dollar bill from his inside pocket and placing it in her hand. "Until next time."

He stepped through the small gathering to Chloe. "Detective. You should try it sometime. It will make grabbing your pistol like grabbing a baby's bottom. Can't even tell it's there."

#

"I was Pam's first hire when she started out over eight years ago. We worked for nearly a year with two other people non stop until we started winning competitions for styling and makeup. Several film studios started calling us so that added to our clientele and services we provided."

Terri Sandoval handed Chloe a black and white picture of her and Pamela standing in a reception area with a beauty salon chair between them. "When did she started expanding?"

"Three years ago." Terri took back the picture and placed it in its original spot on a credenza behind her desk. "We established enough of a brand and reputation that enabled us to open up more locations. She was in charge of the P.R. and I was in charge of training and staffing."

Lucifer turned from where he stood examining pictures and awards on shelves behind Chloe's seat. "So it's a 50-50 split from the beginning?"

Terri's face hardened at the tone of the question. "I bought a quarter interest of the business when we started seeing a profit six years ago," she said, taking a seat at her desk. "Pam got a loan from Kevin to open a second salon in Sacramento and I helped her get out from under it in return for a partnership. So the answer is I'm not hurting with my 25 percent."

"It's actually a good question, Ms. Sandoval," said Chloe. "We're trying to find a reason why anyone would want Pamela dead."

"And so you have to look at anyone who would have motive. Like me." Terri relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry. It's been … very hard since I found out what happened. Three quarters of the business still belong to her but I don't know if goes to Kevin, her folks, or me. I guess we'll sit down after a few weeks and figure all of that out."

"Did you go out with her last night?"

Terri nodded, a hint of a smile touching her features. "We decided to leave early. The first time since … _ever._ I called my girlfriend and told her to meet us out while she said she was going to call her house, which I thought it was weird because I knew Kevin was out of town."

Chloe nodded as Lucifer sat down beside her. "Girlfriend, eh? Splendid. Did you engage in some unlawful carnal play last night?"

Chloe hastily leaned forward. "What he meant is was there anyone else besides you three?"

"Uh, yes." Terri shot Lucifer a glare. "Three of our staff plus one of our clients met up with us. One of our first clients ever, actually."

"And everything was fine the entire time you were out?"

Terri started to nod but stopped in mid-motion. "We were at Sparta. It's a new restaurant slash nightclub downtown. We had dinner and Pam decided she wanted to go to the club so we went in. Our client used some pull to get us bottle service in the VIP lounge."

"Everything was fine until around 10. Pam went to use the restroom. I remember because I noticed she looked at her phone and it had the time displayed. She was gone for ten minutes while the girls and I had a round of shots at the VIP bar. When we got back, Pam was back at our seats. I could tell something was wrong but when I asked her, she smiled and said nothing, and then dragged us back to the bar for another round. That was the only instance."

Chloe nodded. "When did everyone started leaving?"

"I want to say around 11. My girlfriend and I were the last ones except for Pam and the client. Pam had paid the tab but they both had fresh drinks so I didn't expect them to be there long. We left close to midnight. I must have been plastered because I don't remember even walking in the house but I woke up this morning around seven and saw she had sent me a text saying she was home."

She held her cellphone out to show the text she was referring to. "12:52 AM," said Chloe, writing in her notebook.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Lucifer indicated a picture on the desk of Terri and a pretty brunette sitting on two lounge chairs on a beach holding hands.

Terri smiled. "Sylvia Richards. I hired her as my attorney when I bought my share of the business. Now we're engaged."

Lucifer raised a finger. "That all's well and good, love. But now I want to know who's the client."

"Uh, we protect our clients' privacy. I really don't want to give out that information."

"Oh but you do, my dear." Lucifer leaned forward. "You _really_ want to tell us the name of your client, don't you?"

#

Chloe and Lucifer slowly walked out of the salon in total silence. They stood outside for almost a minute staring straight across the street.

Lucifer was the first who spoke. The expression on his face was one who underwent a traumatic experience. "I must say, I did not see _that_ coming."

Chloe nodded. "That answered a lot of questions I had about him for years. A _lot of questions."_

Lucifer looked down at her. "I need a drink."

#

Upstairs in his loft, Lucifer frowned at the sight of his liquor supply. "Maze wasn't joking when she said they went through my bar like mad," he said.

Where his impressive bar had dozens of vodka, scotch, and brandy bottles, only a few sat that had a portion of its contents remaining. Empty glasses were scattered all over in that particular area.

Chloe whistled as she took in the sight. "I told you. You cannot put homeless people in a situation like that."

Lucifer looked thoughtful for a second before snapping his fingers. He walked over to a cabinet door underneath the far end of the bar and opened it. A smile graced his features as he pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey. "I've been saving this for quite some time now."

He poured two glasses and walked them over to the couches where Chloe was going over her notes. "We need to find out where Terri stands in the will pertaining to ownership of the salon business," she said. "She may actually get the other 75 percent after Pam's death and that's motive right there."

Lucifer sniffed the liquid in his glass with his eyes closed. "I think she's innocent."

Chloe looked up at him. "You do? Why?"

He took a small sip of the alcohol before answering. "You heard her yourself, Detective. Our dearly departed handled the public relations part of the business. She was the one hobnobbing out in Hollywood generating new clients, whether it was the single madam or a film studio. Terri stayed behind the scenes like a good, loyal housemaid. At the most she may be able to keep who she has client wise, but -"

"She probably doesn't have the know-how to develop new clientele," finished Chloe. She whistled in amazement. "That actually makes sense, Lucifer. Second time today you impressed me."

"I do aim to please." Lucifer took another sip. "So. My bet is Horny Boy Number Three."

"And just like that," Chloe muttered. Out loud she said, "Because he was able to see me naked, you have him underneath the prison already?"

"Oh no. If he did commit this dastardly deed, he will see a punishment to befit the crime, I assure you." Lucifer's tone turned dark as he spoke. "That woman's suffering will pale in comparison."

Chloe stared up at Lucifer as he sat her drink down on a side table and moved back to the bar. She had served witness to this dark and vengeful version of Lucifer a number of times since they met. Some parts of the outcome would not even be comprehensible had she not seen what occurred with her own eyes.

And some parts she couldn't believe at all.

She forced herself to reach for her drink and took a sip before setting the glass down and looked back at her notes. "I think I need to talk to Kevin again. I have to find out what the deal is with who gets the salon business. What are you going to do?"

Lucifer made a big show of stretching. "I'm going to get my birthday party planned for tomorrow evening. A low-key affair with a few close friends. In fact, I'm going downstairs for a minute, if you'll excuse me."

He pressed the button and boarded his elevator before she could say another word. She shook her head and went back to her notes.

#

"Will you tell him that we have to reschedule? I have an previous appointment that I can't miss."

Doctor Linda Martin listened to the speaker on the other end and shook her head. "Stepping out on him? Really?" She disconnected the call, slipped her cell phone in her purse and gathered her things, all the while muttering to herself.

"Excuse me, Doctor? Is there something wrong?"

Linda looked up startlingly. The new doctor who moved in around the corner stood at her door with a smile on his face.

Her _closed_ door.

After several seconds she regained her composure. "Dr. Canaan," she said, returning the smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, you were completely engrossed in your phone call," he said. His smile seemed to grow even brighter as he stepped close to her desk. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Remembering the call, Linda dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Oh, it's nothing. The patient I was telling you about? The one who insists he's the devil? I left a message with his associate. She sounds like a handful."

The doctor's eyebrows arched slightly. "Oh I can only imagine."

Linda picked up her purse and moved from behind her desk. "I have a dentist appointment that I've been putting off for a month now that I swore I would make today. Is there something I can do for you before I leave?"

He shook his head as he turned to the door. "Only that you take care of yourself and I'll probably see you tomorrow. I just have a few things to do and then I'm going to take the rest of the day off."

Very little traffic ever roam Linda's floor except for her and her patients so the silence did not strike her odd as they approached the elevator. "Business slow for you?" she asked as she pressed the Down button.

Dr. Canaan laughed "On the contrary. I have been engaged with a particular patient at the hospital. I'm afraid he's been taking up the majority of my time but I hope not for much longer."

The doors opened and Linda stepped on board. "Well, Doctor. I will see you tomorrow."

"Til tomorrow, Doctor."

The elevator doors between them and she started her descent but Linda thought she heard sudden gust of wind above her.

And a noise resembling the unfurling of wings.

#

"I'm sorry to have to bother you like this, Kevin. The last thing I want to do is add on more grief."

Chloe and Kevin sat in an office above the garage. Filing cabinets and several pieces of furniture were scattered in a corner but a comfortable work area was set up in front of a double set of windows. Chloe occupied a folding chair in front of Kevin's desk with notepad in hand.

Kevin leaned forward to prop his elbows on his desk and looked across it at Chloe. "Chloe, if you can find the person who did this, it will be the one grief I will welcome … just so I can ask why my wife. Why her."

Pangs of sympathy began to ascend into her thoughts. She quickly pushed them aside. "I established a timeline between the time she left work and when she was left … at the restaurant last night. I need to know this, though. Who inherits her interest in the franchise upon her death?"

Kevin laid a hand on a folder sitting to his right on the desk. "I was actually looking that up because it's one of the few ventures we have that does not include a family member, though Terri is basically family. She and Sylvia are on their way over in about an hour to go over some things, which I am dreading. When it comes to business or legalities, Sylvia is cutthroat."

He held the folder out to Chloe who took it and scanned through its contents. "So the family maintains a controlling interest?"

"We have several things separately but in the case regarding Pam's business, there was me, Pam, my mother who gave her the start up loan, and Terri. We would still have controlling interest but I'm going to sell the business to Terri. She was the only one who appreciated and loved it as much as Pam did."

Chloe nodded as she slid the folder back on the desk. "Do you know if she had any enemies? Anyone leaving her threats, notes, hate mail, texts?"

Kevin drummed his fingers on the desk. "I remember she had a meeting with a competitor about a year ago. Allison … Allison Hall. She and Pam started out with their businesses at the same time. I didn't get the full gist of what happened but Pam told me they never got along well."

Chloe filed the name under potential suspects. "What about her relationship with other members of the family? How is that?"

"I'll be honest, Chloe. My parents have issues. Hell, you saw it earlier. My mother has been messing around with the same woman for thirty years. My brother is in his early twenties and is _still_ trying to discover himself. My father is retired and just wants to relax. But one thing they have in common is that they all loved Pam."

Chloe's cell vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Dan calling. "Is there someplace I can take this call?"

Kevin rose to his feet. "I have to make sure my mom didn't pack up and moved to San Diego," he said. "Take your time."

Chloe waited until Kevin closed the door behind him before answering the phone. "Hi."

"Hey," said Dan. "Get anything new concerning the case?"

Chloe quickly told him about the meeting with the Walkers followed by her meeting with Terri Sandoval. "I need you to look up a woman by the same of Allison Hall. She's a competitor of Pam's. From what Kevin told me, she had some sort of beef with her."

Dan hesitated for a handful of seconds before speaking again. "Uh … Kevin?"

Chloe almost slapped herself on her forehead for the slip. "I wanted to tell you about this later. I know the victim's husband."

"Chloe!" Dan's voice did not rise but his displeasure was clearly evident. "You know better! If you have _any_ kind of relationship with the victim or suspects, then you should not be working this case!"

"I know that! There are no ties with the victim or anyone else. Just the husband and that was a very long time ago."

"How long?"

Chloe bit her lip. "When I was nineteen."

Dan did not respond after that, forcing Chloe to continue. "I haven't seen him since then, Dan. It would be stupid to pull me now. And I sure don't want to give the excuse, "Oh, he was my co-star in a soft-core porn flick I made. The one with the hot tub."

Dan sighed. "Okay. It's your case. I have something else I need to follow up on but I'll work the Allison Hall angle for you. I'll also get up with the crime lab and see if they got any hits on some prints they were able to pull from the upstairs bathroom. If I don't hear from you later on, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Chloe began to breathe a little easier. "And don't forget about the 999 key."

"I won't." The Palmetto shooting still was an itch waiting to be scratched, especially after the discovery of the key she and Dan found a few nights ago in a tunnel underneath where Malcolm Graham and two known criminals were shot. She wanted to take it in to be tested for prints but Dan insisted on doing it, citing an outside source would be more discreet and prudent.

The door opened wide enough for Kevin to poke his head inside. She held up a finger as she said, "I have to go. I'll try to call you tonight."

"Okay."

She disconnected the call and rose as Kevin walked in followed by his mother. "We're just waiting on Terri and Sylvia now," he said.

Sarah Walker smiled at Chloe as she sat down in another folding chair. "Detective, I hope that you can forgive me for my bit of … indiscretion this morning," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

 _Oh,_ I _do,_ thought Chloe. "Mrs. Walker, my only interest is bringing Pamela's killer or killers to justice. Anything else is secondary unless it becomes prudent to the investigation."

Her cell rang in her hand. She looked at the caller ID and moved to the door. "I'll be right back," she said.

Once outside, she connected the call. "Hello?"

A female responded. "Detective, this is Dispatch. You were away from your radio so I had to call your cell."

"Sorry about that. Did you get the warrant for the video and front gate box for Crispin Hills?"

"Got that and the codes keyed in corresponding with the houses and in the timeframe you requested. Between 12 and 3 AM?"

Chloe walked down the stairs and out of the garage to the driveway where her car sat. "Yes. Can you email it to me? I'll get it in a second."

The caller confirmed it was sent as Chloe climbed into the front seat. She pulled her laptop close and opened her email. Three unread attachments, a spreadsheet and two videos waited in the queue.

She went to the spreadsheet and scrolled down until she came across the code attached to the Walker residence. "1:23 AM was when the house code was keyed. Now to find the vehicle who keyed it in."

The video was grainy and black and white but fortunately there were two angles where she was able to see the make and model of the car as well as the license plate. She even was able to see a slender hand reach out of the window to key in the code at the precise time indicated on the spreadsheet.

Smiling to herself, she dialed up the desk sergeant. "This is Decker. The Crispin Hill location? I need street cam surveillance video of a single video. I'm emailing a frame of the video back of what you sent me. I need it blown up where the hand is reaching out of the window. And I also need the plate ran."

#

In her office, Terri stared at the picture of her and Pamela sitting on her credenza. "Things were so simple back then when we opened our first shop," she said. "It was basically open the doors and try to get bodies to fill the chairs. And that was Pam's forté."

She turned to the person sitting in front of her desk. "Now that she's gone, I don't know if I can continue on without her. I don't know if I _want_ to continue."

Sylvia Richards looked up from her notepad. She flicked a strand of red hair behind her right ear. "Sweetheart, I've read the paperwork over and over. You should have been entitled to an additional ten percent stake when the Las Vegas location opened. From that spot alone you rated an increased income of close to three million."

"I know, Syl!" Terri sat down in her chair and took a sip of the beer resting on her desk. "Pam and I talked about it and we decided if we pushed into New York or Miami, that capital will be needed."

"So you said to keep it, therefore depriving you out of money you rated for business ventures Pam should have been responsible for _herself_ since she owned three quarters of it. And do not mention that it was split between her and her family. We all know she had the ultimate say so."

Terri remained silent, causing Sylvia to rise from her seat and walk around the desk. She reached down and turned Terri's chair until they faced each other.

"Listen to me." Sylvia lowered herself to her knees on the carpeted floor while looking up into Terri's face. "I know Pam meant the world to you and I know she would have never did you wrong. I also know you have poured over eight years of your blood, sweat, and tears into this business."

She cupped Terri's face in her hands. "I just want to make sure you get what you deserve, babe."

"And does it matter _how_ she gets what she deserves, my dear?"

Both women looked up at the door. Terri smiled as she grasped Sylvia's hand. "Mr. Morningstar," she said. She got to her feet and pulled her fiancée up to hers. "I didn't hear you come in."

Lucifer walked in the office, his eyes locked with Sylvia's as he stepped close to the desk. "Yes, I get that a lot. I apologize. I'm simply enthralled by this vision. This must be the fiancée."

"Sylvia, this is Mr. Morningstar. He's a consultant with the police investigating Pam's murder."

"Well I'm sure you're doing all you can. Pam certainly didn't deserve this." Sylvia straightened her skirt.

"Oh, but I know, my dear. I took some time to think about the dearly departed since my therapy appointment was abruptly canceled. Canceling on the Devil? Unheard of."

He sat down in the seat Sylvia had occupied and smiled up at both of the women. "And the one thing that always come out in the end: if they didn't deserve it, then why were they unjustly taken from this earthly plane of existence to kneel at the feet of my Father? And then … it dawned on me."

Sylvia looked from him to Terri in disbelief. "You said this nut is _helping_ the police?"

Lucifer rose from his seat, the rage evident on his face as he made his way around the desk. "By the time I'm done, you'll wish they were here and not me, my dear."

Sylvia's eyes widened as Lucifer's bore into hers. " _Yes_. I definitely sense it now. Greed. The sin that sends just about everyone to see me. And it's an enjoyable time for yours truly indeed."

He reached for Sylvia's hand as he still held her gaze. "Is there something that you want to tell your fiancée, dear Sylvia? What is it that you want most for her? What is your greatest desire?"

Sylvia smiled sheepishly as she looked at Terri. "I want my baby to own the entire business. She worked her ass off for years and constantly leaving money on the table. It's my job as her attorney to see that she gets what she deserves."

Lucifer's tone was full of malice. "Oh, I'm quite sure. You attorneys are all alike. See an opportunity and it doesn't matter how many people are hurt. It doesn't matter _who_ is hurt. All that matters is the end result."

"That part I agree, Miss Richards." All three turned to Chloe who stood by the office door holding a folder. "Committing murder? I have a big problem with that."

Lucifer turned and smiled at her. "Detective. I see we came to the same conclusion."

Sylvia stood in silence as Terri looked at both of them in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?! Who committed murder?"

Chloe walked up to the desk, being careful to keep both women in sight. "At 1:23 AM the Walkers' personal gate access code was keyed in. I imagine you would have it, Terri? You're Pam's first hire. Her business partner. Kevin said you were practically family."

Terri shrugged in puzzlement. "Well, yeah. I have the code. But I was home! I don't even remember even getting in my car from the club last night!"

"I know. You were drunk. But what about her?" Chloe indicated Sylvia. "Surely you gave information like that to your fiancée. Your attorney. The love of your life."

Chloe opened the folder she carried and pulled out several pictures. She showed each one to the women before laying them next to each other on the desk. "A 2014 Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the gate at precisely 1:23 AM. The code keyed is the Walker's personal code."

Terri slowly picked up the picture of the vehicle and held it out to Sylvia who remained standing in silence. "Syl. This … this is your truck."

Chloe pulled another picture out and held it up. "It is. The license plate from street cameras leading in and out of Crispin Hills has her name attached to the registration."

Sylvia finally looked at the picture and laughed. "That means nothing. Anyone could have driven my truck to the property. And I'm sure I'm not the only one with the code."

"Oh, I'm sure," said Chloe as she pulled more pictures out of her folder. "But not just anyone was driving to Pam's house at 1:23 in the morning and recorded by the same street camera coming out of Crispin Hills twenty minutes later."

She handed Terri a picture of Sylvia driving the same SUV out of the gated community with the timestamp of 1:44 AM at the bottom. "And if that's not damning enough, we have a handprint on a shampoo bottle that was on the floor. It yours."

Terri looked at the picture for a full minute before slowly turning to her silent fiancée. "Please, Sylvia," she said softly. "Please tell me this wasn't you. Please … tell me something."

Lucifer finally spoke up. "Yes, Sylvia. Tell her something. Tell her how you did it for love"

Sylvia said nothing but stared blankly at the photos scattered on the desk as Chloe walked behind her with handcuffs in hand. She shackled the left wrist and pulled her right arm behind her to shackle it before carefully guiding her to the door. "You're under arrest for the murder of Pamela Walker."

#

Kevin Walker stared at the pictures in front of him. "I don't believe this. Sylvia has been in our house! We have had dinners, parties, vacationed together!"

"Which places her so high up on the list that no one would think to suspect her, Kevin." Chloe stood on the opposite side of Terri's desk in her office. "She saw an opportunity to get Terri absolute control of the business by taking Pam out."

Kevin looked up at Chloe. "Did Terri have anything to do with this?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "She was surprised and angry about the whole thing."

Chloe followed Kevin outside the salon where they watched two officers guide Sylvia to a waiting car outside. "This is … surreal. Why would she do something like that? If she felt Terri was treated unfairly, all we needed to do was sit down and talk about it."

"I guess Silvia felt money was put back in the business that truthfully belonged to Terri."

As if on cue, Terri walked outside. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying on a bench behind the salon. She saw Kevin and wrung her hands. "Kev, I swear to you I had no idea. You know I loved Pam!"

Kevin placed his hands on Terri's shoulders in a calming gesture. "I know, Terri. I know. Let's go back in and hash this out, okay?

They went back inside as Chloe walked down to where Lucifer stood leaning against her car. "Okay, so how did you figure it out? About Sylvia?"

Lucifer was about to take a puff off of his cigarette and shrugged. "It's always the lawyer. Greedy little buggers. Always wanting something they know they can't have."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable. And I thought you had solid facts backed with concrete evidence."

"Oh please, that's _your_ job, Detective."

Chuckling in spite of herself, Chloe straightened when she saw Dan pull up in his car down the street. "Listen, I need to talk to Dan and I don't want you getting into it with him now so just wait right here, okay?"

Lucifer glanced at Dan and sighed. "Oh, if I must. I'll give Detective Douche a break. I might go have a word with Miss Sandoval about something before I depart."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "She just saw her attorney slash fiancée walked out in handcuffs. Can't you give her twenty-four hours before defiling her?"

"Detective!" He held his hand across his heart. "I am hurt."

He gave her a smile before pushing himself off of her car and walked into the salon. Shaking her head, Chloe walked over to Dan's car. He leaned against the side with his arms crossed. "Impressive work. And quick, too."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks. What brings you by?"

Dan looked down at his feet before replying. "Malcolm's alive, Chloe. Paolucci called me earlier today. He's already recovering."

"You're kidding me."

"No. He flatlined for a couple of seconds and then his heart started up on its own."

Chloe looked away from Dan, thoughts swirling in her head. "Then we need to find out who was behind his shooting quickly because time is running out."

#

Mel Graham happily rolled her husband's wheelchair out of the elevator and towards the hospital exit. "Everyone is so happy to see you. I want to have a little welcome home party. Some of the neighbors and the guys from the force like Paolucci, Waller, Espinoza. Maybe even Decker."

"Wait." Malcolm glanced over his shoulder at Mel. "Decker? Chloe Decker?"

Mel continued pushing. "I thought she was cool when we first met but when you were shot, she started rambling about how you were dirty and that she saw you with a few criminals who were shot with you. The whole investigation held up your benefits but the day …. well, that day, she dropped the whole thing."

Malcolm said nothing until they were outside and waiting for the valet to bring the car around. "Babe, I think tonight I'm gonna hang with the boys down at Paddock's."

His announcement caused Mel to stepped from behind the wheelchair to face him. "Paddock's? Ugh. You know I can't stand that place."

Malcolm reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I just want it to be the guys from the force. We can do the neighborhood thing tomorrow. Paolucci is already setting it up."

Mel looked down at him for several seconds before sighing. She bent down to plant a kiss on his forehead and look into his eyes. "I don't feel all that good about you overdoing it at that bar," she said. "You still need time to rest."

Malcolm dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand. "Oh, I'll be alright, babe. Trust me."

Mel smiled as their car pulled up to a stop by the curb. "I'll hold you to that."

The valet rolled Malcolm's wheelchair close enough for him to ease himself up to his feet and slide into the front while the valet and Mel situated the wheelchair into the trunk. "Careful with my wheels," he yelled out of the window.

Malcolm looked around the interior of the vehicle for a second before raising his gaze to stare out of the windshield across the street where several men and women stood at a bus stop in front of the hospital parking garage.

He started to look away but noted one of the men looked familiar. He squinted and saw it was the man who visited him yesterday. He stood there with his hands in his pockets in a tailor-made gray suit, staring straight ahead.

Staring at Malcolm with a smile on his face.

Malcolm blinked several times thinking he was imagining what he was seeing. A city bus made its down the street separating the hospital and the parking garage, cutting his view off for just over a second. When it passed the stop…

The man was gone.

Malcolm leaned forward in his seat, astonished that the man disappeared so quickly. A few of the people nearby looked around as if startled momentarily before returning their attention elsewhere.

"Malcolm? Are you okay?"

He looked over to the driver's side at his wife who was seated in the car. His attention was so focused on the mystery man that he failed to noticed Mel entering the car, much less the door closing shut.

"Uh, I'm fine, babe." He glanced back across the street at the bus stop. "I'm fine."

#


End file.
